This invention relates to artificial wood veneering, and more particularly it concerns a method for producing artificial briar veneers. The invention is also directed a briar veneer produced by means of the claimed method.
Various methods are known for the production of artificial wood veneer whereby sheets of natural wood, obtained by rotary cutting from a log, are dyed or coloured, superimposed and glued together by compressing them in a mould to form a block of sheets in a press provided with moulds having surfaces of a suitable configuration for shaping the sheets of the block according to a predefined pattern. By dyeing and colouring the sheets of wood uniformly and suitably shaping the opposite surfaces of the moulds with a plurality of protrusions and raised parts which are intentionally variable and irregular, a block of sheets can be obtained from which individual sheets of briar veneer are subsequently cut.
In the known methods, the repeatability of the effect and of the pattern of the briar is strongly influenced by the various phases of the process, more particularly by colouring and dyeing phases of the sheets of natural wood which do not always guarantee perfect repeatability give that the degree of absorption of the colour may vary according to the type of wood and from one log to another. Therefore, even if the colouring and dyeing phases are adequately controlled, it is not always possible to guarantee perfect reproducibility of the pattern and of the briar effect which is to be produced.
An object of this invention is to provide a method for the production of sheets of artificial veneer, as an imitation of any type of briar, by means of which production can be controlled perfectly and constantly, thus guaranteeing repeatability and good reproduction of the patterns and of the briar effect in the product obtained in this way.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for the production of briar veneer, as previously related, which, in addition to complete control of the production process, leads to a considerable improvement in the briar effect and confers greater naturalness.